Sous le lit
by Nelja
Summary: Luna est très contente d'avoir des monstres sous le lit. Cela permet de les étudier. Ginny est plus partagée. Femslash GinnyLuna, établi.


_Tout appartient à Rowling. Ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue et encore moins de la pièce de théâtre, puisque la fic présuppose du Ginny/Luna établi. Ecrit pour le thème "monstres sous le lit" du début Halloween.  
_

* * *

"Il y a des monstres sous notre lit !" déclare gravement Luna.

Ginny, sans réfléchir, laisse pendre son torse en avant pour jeter un coup d'oeil. Elle ne voit rien, pas même un peu de poussière (chez certaines personnes qu'elle ne citera pas, elle ne serait pas étonnée si les moutons sous le lit acquerraient une vie propre).

"Oh non, ils sont partis." explique Luna en souriant. "Ils ne viennent que la nuit. Et de toute façon, à la lumière, ils sont probablement invisibles. Enfin, cela dépend des espèces."

"Comment le sais-tu, alors ?" demande Ginny.

"Je les ai entendus !"

"Dire quoi ?"

"Je ne parle pas leur langage. Cela ressemblait plus à des bruits étranges. Mais justement, c'est très intéressant."

Ginny n'est pas convaincue. Des bruits étranges. Cela pourrait aussi bien être les ressorts de leur lit qui se font vieux, ou les voisins qui déplacent des meubles, ou - horreur - se pourrait-il qu'elle commence à ronfler ?

"Mais en tout cas !" s'exclame Luna, "je vais mettre un peu d'eau et de nourriture pour les attirer ! Avec un peu de chance, ils reviendront et nous pourrons les apprivoiser !

* * *

Le soir, Luna met son projet à exécution et glisse sous le lit une assiette pleine d'eau, et une autre pleine de boulettes blanches qui ressemblent à des nuages sucrés.

"Ils mangent ça ?" demande Ginny, quelque peu perplexe. Cela lui semble plus susceptible d'attirer les souris.

Luna lui adresse un sourire radieux.

"He bien, cela dépend. Certains adorent ça ! Ce sont ceux qui sont tout pelucheux avec de grands yeux roses, et ce sont les plus courants, c'est pour ça. Il y a aussi les serpents roses qui ne souhaitent rien de mieux que nous manger nous dès qu'on pose le pied à terre - mais ceux-là sont rares - et puis aussi de gros chiens gris qui sentent un peu le chien mouillé et qui gardent les moutons de poussière sous le lit. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas balayer pendant quelques jours."

"Euuuh." tente de protester diplomatiquement Ginny.

"Ils mangent aussi les serpents roses !"

Ce n'est pas qu'elle est effrayée, non, mais peut-être auraient-ils intérêt à garder un de ces chiens par-là.

"Et puis !" s'exclame-t-elle avec délices, "il y a les petites marrons qui sautillent et sont terriblement effrayants, mais ensuite ils mangent les cauchemars qu'ils nous font faire, et on ne s'en rappelle pas ! Ce ne sont pas des voisins particulièrement plaisants, mais je préfère ceux-là à ceux qui mangent les jolis rêves. Je veux garder mes rêves pour moi ! Ils sont mignons, pourtant, comme de petits nuages roses, et intéressants aussi. Nous avons eu une infestation chez papa, une fois."

Aucun d'entre eux ne semble spécialement enviable à avoir comme colocataire, mais Ginny n'a pas l'intention de faire des histoires à ce sujet, même si rien de viendra probablement de plus monstrueux qu'une souris. Ou une araignée.

* * *

Ginny se réveille en pleine nuit. Elle ne se rappelle plus son rêve, mais il lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. L'obscurité est presque totale malgré les volets ouverts ; les nuages sont épais ce soir. Elle cherche de la main l'épaule de Luna, mais ne la trouve pas.

Elle est encore tout ensommeillée et devrait se rendormir. Mais il lui semble que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. S'est-elle trompée de côté ? Luna a-t-elle tellement remué qu'elle se retrouve en boule au pied du lit ? Ginny rampe jusqu'à l'autre extrémité, manque tomber à terre.

Et puis, sous le lit, il lui semble distinguer un éclat brillant.

Il y a des réflexes qui ne se contrôlent pas. Elle est l'Attrapeuse des Holyhead Harpies, après tout.

Elle plonge sous le lit ; elle sent qu'elle touche quelque chose de gluant, qui lui échappe de justesse. Pivotant sur son coude, elle donne un grand coup de pieds, et touche quelque chose. Elle ne voit plus rien, l'éclat de lumière s'est éteint. Mais elle peut prévoir sa trajectoire, le saisir, l'agripper pour l'empêcher de partir...

Sur le dos, elle rampe en dehors du lit, espérant arriver à allumer la lumière sans le lâcher. L'inquiétude s'est transformée en panique.

"Tu as mangé ma petite amie ?" crie-t-elle. "Rends-moi ma petite amie ! Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?" Ses doigts se crispent autour de la forme flasque. Il lui semble l'entendre gémir.

Quand soudain, la lumière s'allume. Luna se tient sur le pas de la porte du couloir. Celui qui mène aux toilettes.

Ginny réalise seulement alors que ses cheveux sont dans un état lamentable, alors qu'ils se sont frottés contre le monstre gluant - et invisible. Mais elle peut tout expliquer ! Hum, peut-être pas ce qu'elle était en train de crier.

Mais Luna bat des mains et s'exclame. "Tu l'as attrapé ! Oh, merci Ginny ! Tu es incroyable !" Et elle se jette à son cou, en faisant attention de ne pas écraser la créature, toutefois.

Ginny est encore dans un brouillard physique et mental, les yeux qui clignotent, quand elle voit Luna donner au monstre une des pâtisseries nuageuses qu'elle a préparées - apparemment cela les rend visibles aussi, mais elle ne voulait pas le dire, de peur qu'ils écoutent ? - et le voit apparaître peu à peu devant ses yeux.

Il ressemble un peu à une cornemuse violette avec des yeux brillants. Ou à une aubergine obèse.

"Je ne l'ai jamais vu décrit nulle part !" s'exclame Luna avec délices. "C'est une nouvelle espèce !"

Elle le met dans une des grandes cages qu'elle garde sous la véranda, pour de telles occasions. Elles arrivent plus souvent qu'on ne peut le croire. Il suffit de savoir regarder, dit-elle.

"Je lui donnerai ton nom." murmure Luna à son oreille, en revenant se coucher.

Et Ginny s'endort avec un bras protecteur passé autour des épaules de Luna, parce que, si on entend les monstres sous son leur lit parler, il y en a probablement plusieurs, et il est hors de question qu'un d'entre eux la lui prenne.


End file.
